


C'era una volta... una guerra

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: C'era una volta in un regno molto lontano, un villaggio sul corso di un fiume tra foreste e monti e in questo villaggio viveva Alexis con la sua famiglia. Poi, però, la guerra tra il suo regno e gli orchi si era avvicinata sempre di più, fino ad arrivare a loro.





	C'era una volta... una guerra

C’era una volta in un regno lontano lontano un ragazzo bloccato sotto il corpo esanime della madre.   
Attorno a lui tutto taceva: i belati, i cinguettii, le urla, il chiocciare, i pianti, gli abbai, le suppliche erano stati sostituiti da un silenzio tombale, ma non il suo cuore che continuava a battere, imperterrito, sconquassandolo da cima a fondo, richiamandolo alla vita. Alexis invece sarebbe rimasto ben volentieri sotto il peso rassicurante della madre, avvolto in quell’odore che per lui era un rifugio sicuro; ma la voce che lo svegliava ogni mattina era stata messa a tacere per sempre. Poteva sentirla urlare nella sua testa, supplicare di risparmiare lei e il fratellino che stava nascendo, ma quella voce morbida sarebbe rimasta ingabbiata là dentro, insieme ad altri ricordi. I singhiozzi arrivarono prima che ne rendesse conto, tenendolo ancora bloccato in quella gabbia sicura, ferma nel tempo. Una volta liberatosi avrebbe ricominciato a correre frenetico, andando come sempre più veloce di quanto lui sarebbe mai andato, quindi si concesse ancora qualche minuto, cercando d’ignorare l’odore di sangue e la sensazione bagnata dalla vita in giù.  
Non seppe quanto tempo fosse realmente passato, quando facendo leva con le braccia, scostò sua mamma – no, il suo cadavere – e cercò di alzarsi, ma appena si mosse si rese conto che i calzoni erano tanto zuppi da essersi appiccicati alle sue cosce. Vi strusciò contro la mano, se la portò al naso e non riuscì a trattenere un verso di disgusto: urina mista a sangue. “Che schifo!”  
La casa era nel caos totale: inciampò tre volte solo nel raggiungere l’ingresso, senza trovare il proprio bastone. Arrivato in ingresso, avanzò pronto ad afferrare il pomello delle scale invece inciampò su un oggetto e perse l’equilibrio, andando a sbattere contro la parete e dando una sonora ginocchiata sui primi gradini.  
Imprecò sottovoce, allungando le mani per vedere ciò su cui era inciampato, e nella sua testa risuonò la voce di rimprovero del padre, mentre sotto i polpastrelli ne tastava il naso, la bocca schiusa. Quando la sua destra arrivò agli occhi, scoprì che erano rimasti spalancati, mentre con la sinistra scoprì cosa gli aveva impedito di chiuderli: alla base della gabbia toracica poté tastare i bordi del buco fatto dall’arma che l’aveva trapassato. Chiuse gli occhi della voce che gli aveva fatto scoprire il mondo con i suoi racconti, con le mille avventure che il mondo fuori dal villaggio offriva e che ora avrebbe dovuto scoprire da solo. Nel fondo della sua mente una voce nota e lontana cominciò a parlargli, ma la zittì scuotendo stizzito il capo. Non poteva permettersi di ascoltarla in quel momento.   
Tenendosi saldamente a muro e corrimano, salì fino al piano superiore, quindi seguì la parete fino alla propria camera. Sembrava essere stata salvata, ma avendo presente la semplicità dell’arredamento non ne era sorpreso, ma ne era lieto – per quanto potesse esserlo in quel momento – perché ciò gli permise di trovare il bastone esattamente dove lo aveva lasciato. Riprese la via già percorsa, ma senza fare molta strada: entrò nella stanza immediatamente accanto la sua e raggiunse il letto, lasciandovisi cadere. Un aroma dolciastro riempiva il luogo. Il giaciglio era piccolo ma meno di quanto lo ricordasse, probabilmente come la sua proprietaria.   
«Non vi azzardate! Lasciatelo in pace!» la furia di Irene esplose nella sua testa, come nella sala qualche ora prima. L’aveva sentita urlare, combattere, mentre lui sprofondava nella Tanatosi e si lasciava cadere sotto il peso della madre e del fratellino mai nato. Mentre i suoi calzoni cominciavano a inzupparsi e suo padre si raffreddava all’ingresso, Irene aveva provato a proteggerli tutti e alle parole aveva sostituito ringhi e urli e poi solo singhiozzi e insulti che probabilmente avrebbero continuato a perseguitarlo nei giorni a venire. Si crogiolò nella memoria, ripassò ogni attimo fino a raggiungere quei singhiozzi e quei versi che avrebbe voluto dimenticare per sempre e sui quali, invece, ritornava ossessivamente, finché non si trovò bocconi sul pavimento, ogni conato accompagnato da ricordi che esplodevano come tuoni nel silenzio tombale. Si aggrappò al letto della sorellina, accasciandovisi singhiozzante.  
«Che faccio? L’ammazzo?»   
«No, secondo me ce la possiamo portare appresso… magari ha anche doti!»  
Due risate come latrati. Irene, invece, non la sentiva più.  
«E il ragazzo?»  
Il gelo in prossimità della sua gola.  
«Lascia perdere… se non è già crepato, creperà a breve.»  
«Appunto!» la pressione aumentò leggermente: «Gli risparmio le sofferenze.»  
«No!» ringhiò l’altro, facendosi più vicino: «Non sai che porta male ammazzare un cieco?»  
«Eh?»  
«Fidati, se non vuoi rovinarti il futuro, lascialo perdere e metti in piedi la ragazza, che se non cammina l’ammazzano prima di partire… e sarebbe un peccato.»  
Era rimasto immobile, come in quel momento sul letto, ad ascoltare i singhiozzi flebili di sua sorella, i commenti volgari dei due soldati, i loro passi allontanarsi, affievolirsi, fino a che l’unico rumore non era stato il suo cuore che spasmodicamente batteva nel petto, ricordandogli che era vivo e che la sua sorellina aveva combattuto per proteggere la sua famiglia, mentre lui era stato immobile ad ascoltare. Poteva ancora sentire con chiarezza il freddo della lama sul collo, la leggera pressione che lo rendeva più consapevole del pulsare della carotide.  
«Non ti muovere.» intimò una voce dura e gutturale.


End file.
